Glasses
by smallwritergirl
Summary: Roxas and Namine get glasses! Roxas and Namine plus glasses equals cute glasses couple!


**Glasses**

"But Mom! I don't want glasses!" A 17 year old Roxas pouted and slouched in his seat. His mother sighed and rolled her eyes, but still kept her eyes on the road.

"We're are just getting an examination for now, honey. Plus it's for the best getting glasses, it isn't so bad." Aqua smiled cheerfully. She used her index finger to point her glasses back up into a more comfortable position.

"But there for nerds. Can't I just get contacts If I'm blind?" Aqua shook her head. Roxas' groans grew even more louder.

"Wait! So am I nerd dear?" Aqua twitched a bit. Roxas grew a quiet at what he had just said.

"Um...No..." Roxas nervously replied.

"Good!"

(Eye Doctor appointment...)

"Looks like you do need glass Mr. Hikiri! Go ahead and pick'em out!" The eye doctor smiled, she straightened her files and left the room. Roxas sighed and crossed his arms.

"Look like I'm getting them...But! Please mom! Contacts can I get contacts? Please?" Aqua shook her head and left the room. Roxas followed his mother out the door and to go pick his glasses. When he left the room he spotted a very familiar figure. A platinum blonde girl dressed in white. She had her back turned so Roxas couldn't quite see her face. The girl quickly left out the store and into a waiting car that was white.

"What'cha looking at, honey?" Aqua questioned. She was looking at glasses for her son and picking them out.

"Mom I think I know that girl." Aqua turned around and smiled.

"Oh? What's her name?" Aqua placed black colored glasses on the dirty blonde.

"I think her name was...Hey! I can pick out my own glasses!" Roxas frowned.

"That's her name? Strange it's a bit long, don't you think." Roxas shoved the frames into his mother's hands and continued looking around.

After a hour and an half, Aqua had fallen asleep on a chair. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she had a magazine on her face. Roxas swore he heard his mother snore.

"Excuse me are you Roxas Hikiri?" An old lady with came up to Roxas with a smile.

"Yes?" The old lady smiled.

"Well your glass frames are ready. We can put them in your glasses you've chosen." Roxas scratched his neck and looked around for some glasses. Suddenly something his taste and style caught his eye. It was a checkered perfectly sitting on the stand. And the price was not too shabby too.

"That one."Roxas pointed to it and the lady's smile grew wider.

"Please give 10 minutes and it will be done." She walked away with the frames quietly. Roxas sat down near his mother and thought about...

(10 minutes later...)

"Alright here you go! Try'em for size." Roxas slowly tried them on and smiled when he looked into the mirror. He looked better with glasses than without them.

"My...My...You look handsome..."Aqua giggled. Roxas grinned and blushed. He had never felt so...embarrassed, yet happy.

(School...)

"You got glasses!" Ven and Sora shouted. Roxas nodded and smiled.

"Dude you total look good with glasses. I'm jealous." Sora frowned and pouted playfully.

"Roxas! Could you come here for a second?" Roxas shrugged and approached his teacher, Tifa.

"Yes what do you need?" Tifa smiled.

"I see you have glasses. Well, back to the point. I need you to take these down to the library." Tifa pointed to the piled up books. Roxas nodded and carried them out the door.

Roxas was walking out into the halls and people were staring. Roxas tried his best to hide behind the books. He like the attention he was being given, but it was a bit embarrassing.

"Watch Out!" Some screamed. Roxas had collided with someone, which made him drop his books.

"Ooof!" Roxas tripped over and landed on some of the books.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry!" A meek voice shouted. A girl with platinum blonde hair picked up the books she dropped with Roxas.

"It's alright..." Roxas helped her pick up the books and other belongings. The two blondes straightened themselves up and met eye to eye. "Your... Naminé, right?"

"Yep!" Her eyes narrowed to Roxas. "Are Ven...?"

"Nope! I'm Roxas."

"Oh! I just can't quite see." Naminé pulled out a pair of white glasses to her face. "There!" She smiled.

"You wear glasses!?" Roxas said surprisingly. Naminé blushed and nodded. Roxas noticed that she must of felt a little ashamed of herself.

"Well, I think they look beautiful on you..." Roxas whispered. Naminé's face grew even redder.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Roxas blushed. Naminé smiled gently and walked with Roxas. The two talked on the way and thought of hanging out on Saturday night.

(End...)


End file.
